1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wipe dispensers and more particularly to wipe dispensers for a stack of wipes.
2. The Related Art
Disposable cleansing wipes are in widespread use for a variety of cleansing operations. Typically, these disposable wipes are individually folded and wrapped in flexible or rigid plastic or in metal foil-type packages. These wipe dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that the user must open a lid or flap to retrieve an individual wipe and in so doing, risk contaminating the other wipes or taking out more than one wipe at a time. This is inconvenient and can potentially contaminate the entire stack of disposable wipes in the dispenser.
More recently it has been found that disposable cleansing wipes can serve as a disposable cleansing implement for personal hygiene in, for example, a shower or bath. In this instance it would be desirable to have a dispenser for disposable wipes that can be used in the shower or bath, that was not subject to contamination from the shower or by the user, was convenient to use, and facilitated dispensing one wipe at a time. It would also be desirable for the wipe dispensing system for the shower or bath to keep the wipes dry and allow easy dispensing and refilling. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to have the cleansing wipe dispenser appropriately secured to the outside surface in the shower, such as a shower curtain rod or wall fixture so as to be convenient to use. Preferably wipes that are sufficiently stiff and flexible when wet for body washing application are used. More preferably these wipes are substantially dry before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,275 issued to J. Goldstein on Nov. 19, 1985 discloses a dispenser for soap-impregnated wash cloths adapted for mounting on a shower or bathroom wall. This dispenser is disadvantageous in that it may allow shower spray to contact and contaminate the wash cloths stored therein.
PCT publication WO 00/33713 to J. Spencer et al., published on Jun. 15, 2000 discloses a container and cartridge for dispensing controlled amounts of paper products. This dispenser is disadvantageous for use in a shower environment because the slot is exposed to shower spray, and the towels that are arranged adjacent to the slot may become contaminated with water from the shower.
EP Patent Application No. 1078594 to I. Fischer, published on Sep. 14, 2000, discloses a flat article dispensing device which is designed to dispense paper or more moist towels and the like. This dispenser is likewise disadvantageous because the towels are dispensed through a side slot which is exposed to contamination from shower spray. Fisher""s device is also cumbersome to use because a panel must be depressed in order to cause a towel to be ejected from the side slot.
There is thus a need for a stacking-type, substantially dry cleansing wipe dispenser containing a plurality of wipes that are readily separable from the stack and are dispensed one at a time from a dispenser. The dispenser should be sealed from contamination from both the user and from the shower and both provide a way of securing the dispenser to the shower area and a sealing mechanism for preventing contamination of the wipes. It would be additionally desirable for the dispenser to accept a replacement refill conveniently.
In one aspect of this invention, a dispenser for wipes is provided comprising:
a. a shell having opposed first and second ends;
b. a support device connected to the shell for securing the dispenser to an outside surface; the second end defined by a bottom surface having a dispensing slot with a length dimension greater than a width dimension, and
c. a finger access opening located at an effective distance from the dispensing slot for urging at least one of the wipes in the direction of the dispensing slot.
Preferably the dispenser for wipes further comprises a lid coupled to the second end for movement between a closed position covering the dispensing slot and an open position exposing the dispensing slot. Advantageously the second end is removably attached to the shell to aid in replenishing the wipes stored in the shell. Any suitable support device for the wipes dispenser may be used. Advantageously, the support device of the wipes dispenser is selected from mechanical couplers, such as clamps, hooks, snaps, latching tabs, corresponding hook and loop structures (e.g. Velcro (copyright)), tongue and groove elements; a ring or a rope; a magnetic coupler, a suction coupler; and an adhesive and the like. Preferably the support device for the dispenser is a hook having a base which is pivotally coupled to the shell for movement between a retracted storage position and an extended position for engaging an outer surface. Advantageously the shell has a recessed portion and a protuberance rigidly connected to the shell, such that the hook in its retracted storage position is arranged in the recessed portion of the shell and in pressing engagement with the protuberance in order to provide a sleek appearance for the dispenser.
Preferably, the wipes dispenser""s finger access opening intersects with the dispensing slot to facilitate moving the next wipe in the stack to the dispensing slot for dispensing.
Preferably the wipe dispenser has its shell closed at the first end of the shell. This aids in preventing shower water spray from contaminating the wipes contained in the shell.
In another aspect of the invention a dispenser system for dispensing disposable wipes is provided, comprising:
a. a shell having opposed first and second ends;
b. a support device connected to the shell for securing the shell to an outside surface;
c. the second end defined by a bottom surface having a dispensing slot with a length dimension greater than a width dimension, and a finger access opening located at an effective distance from the dispensing slot for urging the wipes in the direction of the dispensing slot; and
d. a plurality of individual disposable wipes, each having a leading edge, positioned within the shell, and stacked with the leading edge of each of the plurality of wipes is supported by the bottom surface.
Individual wipes are here defined as wipes that are stacked together but are not otherwise attached to each other. Preferably, the plurality of wipes is inside a refill dispenser positioned within the shell. Preferably the inventive dispenser system has a lid pivotably coupled to the openable bottom surface for movement between a closed position and an open position for dispensing wipes. Advantageously the refill dispenser is a thermoplastic, flexible pouch having a line of weakness facilitating user access to the wipes contained in the pouch.
In another aspect of the invention, the inventive dispenser system employs disposable wipes that are substantially dry and contain at least one lathering surfactant. Substantial dryness is here defined as the moisture content of the wipe and cleansing composition combination being less than 15% by weight. Preferably at least one lathering surfactant is an anionic surfactant. Advantageously the anionic surfactant is present in the concentration range of about 20 to about 80 wt. % based on the wipe.
Preferably the refill has a plurality of wipes with sufficient compressible thickness to dispenser slot width ratio to allow removal of each of the plurality of wipes, one at a time, through a dispensing slot when the leading edge of each of the plurality of wipes is sequentially aligned with the dispensing slot. Most preferably, the wipes"" uncompressed thickness to dispenser slot width ratio is in the range of about 2:1 to about 1:4.
The inventive dispenser system preferably contains wipes that are separately folded and are not interfolded, bonded to, or connected with adjacent wipes. Most preferably, the length of the leading edge of the wipes may be reduced by half if the wipe is c-folded, and reduced by two-thirds if the wipe is z-folded in order to provide a more compact dispenser and refill.
In another aspect of the present invention a method for dispensing wipes is provided, comprising the steps of:
a. inserting a stack of a plurality of individual wipes in to a shell;
b. positioning a plurality of leading edges of the stack of wipes adjacent to a surface wherein the surface defines a dispensing slot having a length dimension greater than a width dimension, and a finger access opening located at an effective distance from the dispensing slot for urging the wipes in the direction of the dispensing slot;
c. urging at least one of the plurality of wipes to the dispensing slot by contacting the leading edge of the at least one of the plurality of wipes through the finger access opening and pushing the wipes to the dispensing slot;
d. flexing the leading edge of at least one of the plurality of wipes so that the edge is aligned with the dispensing slot, and
e. pulling the at least one wipe through the dispensing slot.
Preferably the surface adjacent to the wipe""s leading edge is a bottom surface which supports the stack of wipes. Advantageously a support device is connected to the shell for securing the shell to an outside surface. Preferably the surface defined finger access opening intersects with the dispensing slot.
In another aspect of the invention, a dispenser for containing wipes usable in a shower environment is provided, comprising:
a) a shell having opposed top and bottom ends, an outer surface connecting the top and bottom ends, and an opening defined by a rim at the bottom end through which wiping articles may be dispensed;
b) a cap fittable over the rim; and
c) a gutter adjacent to the lid for collecting water impinging on the outer surface and directing the water away from the wipes contained within the shell.
Preferably the inventive dispenser has a surface adjacent to the gutter arranged for sealingly contacting the rim when the cap is fitted over the rim. More preferably the surface is disposed within the gutter and the gutter is formed within the cap.
Advantageously, the cap defines a dispensing slot having a length dimension greater than a width dimension and a finger access opening located at an effective distance from the dispensing slot for urging at least one of the wipes in the direction of the dispensing opening.
Preferably the gutter defines at least one drainage hole for draining water collected by the gutter which impinges on the outer surface of the shell.
Preferably the cap is removably attached to the rim by any suitable attachment means known in the art. Examples of suitable attachment means can be selected from a friction fit coupling, a threaded coupling, a notch and tab coupling, a hook and loop coupling, a magnetic coupling, an adhesive coupling and the like.
Advantageously, the dispensing slot may be covered by a cover pivotally mounted on the cap.
Preferably the inventive dispenser has an opening which is circular. More preferably the gutter is concentrically disposed inside the cap. Most preferably, the cap has a surface that is sloped downwardly towards the dispensing slot for gravity feeding wipes to the slot.
Advantageously, the wipes that are dispensed by the present invention have loft and are therefore compressible. Preferably, the minimum slot width is in the range of half the total thickness of the uncompressed wipe, to a maximum of four times the total thickness of the uncompressed wipe. Total thickness is defined as the overall effective thickness of the wipe in its folded or unfolded condition; for example, if a wipe were folded in half the effective wipe thickness would be twice the thickness of the unfolded wipe. Uncompressed is herein defined as the effective wipe thickness measured without any compression directed onto the wipe. More preferably, the slot width is in the range of about xc2xd to about 3 times the total thickness of the uncompressed wipe. Slot width is herein defined as the narrowest point in the slot where the wipe passes through that location when expelled out of the dispenser.